


Love Tokens

by Nimirie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: La relación entre Stark y Strange es nueva y algo frágil, algo sencillo pudiera ponerla en riesgo, como encontrar un recuerdo de un amor pasado.Por fortuna Peter está aquí para intentar salvar el día.





	Love Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer IronStrange, es un regalo para Van Slanzar de Fanel, espero sea de su agrado.

-No deberías estar aquí.

La voz retumbó por toda la habitación, para ser sinceros el chico no debería estar ahí, pero confiaba en que no lo fueran a descubrir, por supuesto que estaba equivocado. Cerró los ojos buscando algo que decir, alguna forma de justificar su forma de actuar, aunque no era sencillo si estaba colgando de cabeza, su telaraña convertida en una especie de prisión brillante a su alrededor que le impedía moverse.

-Tenía que … hablar contigo .. ¡¡eso!! -finalmente logró pensar en algo, hubiera sido mucho mejor pensarlo antes, pero bueno, ahora tenía algo que decirle al hombre que lo había descubierto entrando en su casa o mansión o lo que fuera este lugar que se le asemejaba más a un museo.

-Para hablar conmigo no se necesita entrar de madrugada como un vil ladrón -el hombre finalmente dejó de ser sólo una voz, se acercó a la luz que despedía su telaraña, estaba usando su magia en ella para evitar que se moviera, por fortuna la posición de cabeza no lo hacía sentir mal, porque parecía que no lo iba a bajar pronto. El Doctor Strange, como se había presentado en algún momento con él, tenía una severa expresión en el rostro, de verdad no necesitaba decir nada más para que fuera obvio que lo estaba regañando y se sentía como tal, como un chiquillo siendo amonestado por un … padre.

-Es necesario cuando no respondes mensajes -estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara, había sido ingenioso o por lo menos eso pensaba, por lo menos había servido para que la expresión molesta del hombre cambiara a contrariada, eso ya era una mejoría. Si el chico que colgaba de cabeza fuera sincero, tendría que decir que había entrado a ese lugar esperando no encontrarlo, se veía desierto cuando se coló por una de las ventanas, así que pensó que sería perfecto para recuperar el celular que había quedado en su posesión por azares del destino.

-Podrías haber venido en la mañana, habríamos desayunado con total normalidad.

El hombre desapareció la telaraña y el chico cayó el metro que le faltaba para llegar al piso, justo en el último segundo, se dio vuelta y cayó sobre pies y manos sin hacer ningún daño. Se irguió y por un segundo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, el chico se quitó la máscara y sin quererlo, porque no controlaba bien la expresión de sus sentimientos, tenía una expresión algo triste que de inmediato causó efecto en el hombre frente a él.

-Peter -su voz ya no tenía el tono de regaño que previamente usó, ahora era más similar al tono que el chico conocía, mucho más familiar y cercano, uno que le agradaba y le traía buenos recuerdos. Se sorprendió cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos cuando le regresó el abrazo, aquello era agradable y le devolvía la tranquilidad, tal vez el poderoso hechicero aun no se daba por vencido con ellos. – No está bien que entres así, es peligroso y … -pareció titubear al llegar a este punto, el chico sabía por qué, a los mayores no se les daba bien pedir disculpas a adolescentes - … lo siento, debí responder tus mensajes.

 

Stephen Strange había decorado muchas habitaciones del Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York, tenía un toque moderno y agradable y lo hacía sentir bastante bien al estar ahí. Era posible que fuera por la enorme pantalla plana o tal vez las consolas de video juegos que parecían como puestas ahí esperando por él. Al percatarse de su presencia, Peter miró con curiosidad a Strange, el hombre mayor se encogió de hombros, era obvio que él no jugaba con ellas. Lo dejó un minuto en esa habitación para ir a traerle algo de desayunar, ya era casi un horario adecuado para eso, estaban por dar las cuatro de la mañana así que no era tan temprano. Bien, Peter se engañaba, pero cuando vio el pan tostado, la mermelada, el jugo, se le abrió el apetito.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Peter?

Strange se sentó con aparente tranquilidad, pero Peter percibió cierto nerviosismo, podría ser que temiera su respuesta. Suspiró antes de hablar, parecía una pregunta muy propia de él, por supuesto que nada estaba bien o de otra forma no habría venido aquí en busca del teléfono celular, ese que parecía una reliquia y que dudaba que funcionara. Lo iba a quitar de en medio de los dos hombres para que no fuera un motivo de enojo. Si el señor Stark lo tenía, Strange se molestaría, si Strange lo tenía, el señor Stark comenzaba a entrar en pánico imaginando lo peor. Pero claro, Tony debió deshacerse de eso, no sirve de nada recuerdos de amores pasados.

Eso claro lo pensaba desde su inexperiencia, no tenía idea de lo que significaba aquello, sólo quería que las cosas tuvieran solución, que ambos hombres dejaran de comportarse como chicos de su edad y pudieran volver a hablar.

-Realmente no, ¿por qué es tan importante que el Señor Stark ya no piense en…?

Se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de la turbación en Strange, ahora comprendía la razón por la cual había ignorado sus mensajes, no estaba listo para hablar de aquello con normalidad.  

-Yo… no debería preguntar esas cosas, ¿verdad? -Peter trataba de que el otro olvidara lo que acaba de decir, se mete un pedazo de pan con mermelada a la boca mientras Strange hace aparecer té dentro de una taza que estaba previamente vacía para que pueda beberla mientras el adolescente come.

-Peter, puedes preguntar lo que quieras y decir lo que quieras -la voz de Strange tiene una profundidad tal que lo tranquiliza, nada más escucharlo lo hace sentir un poco mejor con toda la situación. – Ya he pedido perdón por la forma en que te ignoré, así que ahora, como retribución, puedes tener todas las respuestas que quieras.

Tal vez es algo que Strange debió pensar un poco más, lo ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos y casi tira todo al levantarse de mala manera. Pero tener un hechicero supremo en la habitación tiene muchas utilidades, como el que puede evitar que todo termine hecho añicos contra el suelo.

-No tengo idea de cómo funcionan las “relaciones” -hace comillas con los dedos y Strange sonríe de lado – pero estoy viendo al señor Stark siendo miserable todo el tiempo -la voz de Peter era un poco chillona cuando se emocionaba y ahora le estaba poniendo mucha emoción al decir como veía a Tony Stark en un estado de crisis.

-Tony Stark, ¿miserable? – Strange tenía una ceja levantada de forma incrédula, Peter creyó que era muy posible que no estuviera dispuesto a pensar en que de verdad su partida había afectado al señor Stark. Tampoco es como si de verdad hubiera partido, seguían en la misma ciudad, no había tantas calles entre ambos y en una caminata cualquiera los dos hombres podrían encontrarse. Claro, si Strange no estaba en el Tibet o Stark … donde fuera que pudiera estar porque jamás tenía idea de dónde podía estar. Aunque ese era precisamente el punto, todos estos días desde la partida de Strange, Tony había estado recluido en la Torre, así nada más, sin hacer otra cosa en especial. Era tan deprimente que ya no sabía qué hacer, hasta dejó su traje con una falla como si no fuera importante repararla.

-Miserable, al nivel de ver películas viejas y comer helado de fresa – Peter se estremece porque recuerda que lo había hecho ver una de esas películas y era en verdad algo muy viejo, había un tipo con una grabadora enorme llevando serenata.

-Debe estar pensando en Rogers.

Peter estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Strange, se levantó de golpe dejando caer migajas en la alfombra y se acercó al hombre mayor con un deseo de darle una paliza como no creyó sentir. Exhaló con fuerza y se preguntó como un hombre adulto podía ser tan insensato.

-No, no está pensando en Rogers, ¿acaso tú no tuviste una relación previa? -se jaló los cabellos desesperado, era increíble que un adolescente regañara así a un adulto.

-Bien… sí, pero no les di mucha importancia a esas relaciones hasta que conocí a…

Peter percibió el cambio en el ambiente, el tono melancólico de Strange le advirtió que lo que diría no era cualquier cosa, se sentó en el piso frente al mayor y se le quedó viendo con interés. El hechicero era alguien misterioso, por su pasado sabía que había sido un renombrado médico, alguien capaz de mantener la calma hasta en el peor de los escenarios, su expresión actual era fuera lo usual así que Peter estaba totalmente capturado por la misma.

-Strange, dilo – el chico lo anima a continuar, le había picado la curiosidad y necesitaba saber más – después de todo te has portado terrible conmigo cuando me ignoraste y todo eso … -Strange levantó de nuevo la ceja, la verdad es que era un hombre muy atractivo y cuando hacía esas cosas se veía mucho más, no culpaba al señor Stark por gustar de él, era totalmente lógico.

-Peter… - de nuevo el tono de regaño, comenzaba a apreciarlo, ambos lo usaban mucho con él. – Bien, mis relaciones previas no tuvieron una carga emocional muy grande, fueron personas que pasaron por mi vida y es todo. – Strange baja la vista y Peter está casi tronándose los dedos por escuchar más, tiene que relajarse un poco porque sabe que no dirá que fue hasta que conoció al señor Stark, algo le dice que esto no es así de fácil, hay algo más. – Hasta que conocí a Everett Ross.

-¡¿Qué?! -Peter casi se va de lado, no podía ser cierto que Strange estuviera hablando de Ross, lo recordaba vagamente y no tenía mucho que pudiera considerar… atractivo. De nuevo, Peter hacía gala de su falta de experiencia. - ¿El tipo del gobierno? ¿Ese que parece muy encariñado con T’Challa?

No debió decir eso, lo supo en cuanto la última palabra abandonó su boca. Strange se levantó y le dio la espalda, casi parecía que estaba temblando, Peter se preocupó de verdad y es que bueno, no esperaba una reacción así.

-Ross y yo fuimos pareja, debo decir que no fue algo sencillo y acabó mal -pareció serenarse tras decir esto, volvió a su lugar donde había estado sentado y apareció más té a la temperatura adecuada para poder tomarlo. Peter no se atrevió a abrir la boca, le daba algo temer ahondar sobre un tema que era bastante duro para Strange, sin embargo, el hombre parece que seguirá hablando, mira a Peter y le dedica una suave sonrisa. – Ross estuvo encargado de mi caso después de ciertos sucesos de los que no muchos estuvieron enterados, al gobierno de este país le interesaba lo que yo pudiera hacer, en concordancia con el tipo de control al que sometieron a los que ahora conoces como los Vengadores.

\- ¿También quisieron controlarte a ti? -Estaba genuinamente sorprendido, pensaba que el hechicero estaba más allá de lo que intentaron con el resto de los Vengadores, después de todo lo bastaba con hacer un portal para ya no estar más y encontrarse muy lejos de ahí.

-De cierta manera, enviaron a Ross para evaluarme y así comenzó, no me molestaba tenerlo cerca y no puse muchas trabas a su presencia. – Strange sonrió de nuevo, Peter se dio cuenta de que eran buenos recuerdos y que, aunque dijera que terminó mal, de todos modos había algo bueno ahí, algo que era digno de ser recordado.

-Ross no es muy guapo, en cambio el señor Stark…

Peter se tapó la boca, no le correspondía decir cosas así, simplemente así le parecía a él y bueno, no se fijaría en alguien como Ross, por lo menos eso se decía ahora.

-No es sólo eso, Peter -Strange se levantó de nuevo, pero fue para bajarse al nivel donde estaba sentado Peter, ahora se podía ver directamente a los ojos sentados sobre la alfombra – Cuando una persona te gusta como para tener una relación, no te fijas sólo en su belleza física y, bueno, a mi Ross me parecía muy atractivo.

El adolescente se sonrojó visiblemente, estaba claro que fuera de un enamoramiento juvenil con aquella compañera de escuela, no tenía idea de nada, por eso se sorprendió de que Strange fuera capaz de decir algo así. Tal vez comenzaba a entender por qué había sido la pelea con el señor Stark, este tipo de cosas que no eran fáciles de dejar atrás para iniciar una nueva relación. Le dio tiempo para que siguiera diciendo algo más, no era más ya un deseo de enterarse, ahora quería saber para poderlo ayudar y … sí, para ayudar al señor Stark.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no acabó bien? – Lo traicionó su curiosidad, pero Strange no pareció tomarlo a mal, cruzó las piernas frente de él y sonrió de una manera triste.

-T’Challa – Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido, a punto estuvo de gritar que no era posible, aunque Black Panther era un rey y un hombre muy poderoso, ¿cómo diablos podría compararse al Hechicero Supremo? – Sé lo que piensas, pero Peter, un día te darás cuenta de que uno no controla de quién se va a enamorar, ¿acaso crees que yo planeé meterme entre Stark y Rogers?

-Pues entre Stark y Rogers ya estaba Bucky.

Peter estaba sonriendo cuando a Strange le dio un ataque de tos que más bien parecía un vano intento de ocultar algo más. No era un secreto para nadie, aquel romance de guerra había renacido una vez que el hombre conocido como el Soldado del Invierno había vuelto a aparecer, logrando que Rogers se alejara de Stark cuando tuvo que decidir con quién estaba su lealtad.

-No digas eso – trató de contener al más joven, pero Peter no estaba para nada convencido, después de todo, el objeto que traía recuerdos al señor Stark sobre el Capitán América, fue lo que causó el conflicto que hizo que Strange regresara al Sanctum Sanctorum y se negará a hablar con ninguno de ellos dos.

-El señor Stark sufrió una decepción por el señor Rogers y aun así conserva el teléfono celular, ¿usted conserva algo del señor Ross?

La pregunta de Peter lo sacó un poco de balance, no lo esperaba. Strange abrió un pequeño portal a su lado e introdujo su mano para regresar con una libreta de pasta negra que le entregó a Peter, el chico la recibió y abrió con cuidado para comenzar a pasar las hojas entre sus dedos. Era una agenda, los días estaban repletos de anotaciones, la escritura era pequeña y apretada y en su mayoría eran anotaciones que tenían que ver con trabajo, aunque se encontró varios pequeños poemas y con mensajes que no podían más que ser de amor. De Ross para Strange.

Sonrió, de nuevo le pareció muy obvio lo poco que sabía de tener una pareja y aunque podría sonar bastante bueno, en otros sentidos era una complicación. Aun le faltaba entender cómo era posible que amaras a alguien con todo tu ser, para tener que olvidarlo y luego, amar a otra persona, ¿cómo funcionaba eso?

-Es lindo -le dijo sin saber qué otro adjetivo usar, le parecía lindo, conforme pasaban los días del año las anotaciones del trabajo eran cada vez menos y las notas amorosas eran mucho más frecuentes. – Se quisieron mucho, ¿verdad?

-Lo hicimos – acepta Strange con un tono de voz que no podría más que ser melancólico – Aunque hasta las cosas buenas terminan y entonces duele durante mucho tiempo.

-Eso no me da muchas esperanzas – Peter no lo decía con esa intención, Strange se mostró apenado por haber dicho algo que le afectara al adolescente – No, tranquilo, me refiero a que es cierto, cuando uno pierde a alguien amado, duele por mucho tiempo. Sólo que no sé cómo es que uno puede dejar de amar a alguien para amar a otro.

-Buena pregunta muchacho, para ser sincero Ross fue la primera persona que amé de verdad y ahora… a Tony.

Strange y el chico se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, el hombre mayor había aceptado en voz alta algo que no había dicho antes, de ahí la complejidad de las relaciones de los adultos, pocas veces decían lo que verdaderamente sentían hasta que podría ser muy tarde.

\- ¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué lo amas?

-No, claro que no, siempre pensaba que era muy pronto – Peter ladeó la cabeza ante esta respuesta, no sabía de quién hablaba el mayor, ¿del señor Stark o del señor Ross? Le daba un poco de temor preguntar, no tenía mucho sentido, pensaba que tal vez era sobre ambos, porque no veía al señor Stark como alguien que pudiera dejar ir así nada más a la persona que le dijo que lo amaba. No, no debía ser posible.

-El señor Stark conserva algo de su amor anterior y usted también lo hace, ¿por qué se ha molestado tanto al encontrar el teléfono?

Peter preguntó lo que verdaderamente le causaba conflicto, Strange no se molestó ni pareció alterado, le sonrió de una manera que casi podría calificar como paternal y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para despeinarlo.

-Precisamente por eso, porque sé lo que significa guardar algo así.

El chico asintió, tenía que pensarlo, ¿qué significaba guardar algo así? Tal vez podría ser que al guardarlo se guardaba la esperanza, de que aquello que hubo todavía existiera, que no fuera realmente el final.

-Cuando guardé la agenda de Ross lo hice esperando que él volviera por ella, cuando eso pasara podríamos arreglarlo y todo volvería a estar bien.

No sabía que responder a Strange, no había vivido algo así, algo que lo forzara a convencerse de que todo tendría solución cuando esto no era así.

-Así que por eso entiendo a Tony y Rogers sigue siendo importante para él, aun espera su regreso y no lo ha … dejado atrás.

Peter consideraba algo diferente, pero no sabía si podría tener razón, Stange pareció darse cuenta de esto, de que pensaba lo que le había dicho y quería expresar alguna opinión al respecto, pareció animarlo a hacerlo en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

-Señor Strange, si usted ama al señor Stark y aun así conserva la agenda, ¿no cree que el señor Stark podría encontrarse en la misma situación? Lo que guarden de amores pasados representa la importancia de estos en sus vidas y eso es bueno, que las personas dejen huellas en nosotros. Pero no serán los únicos importantes, habrá otros que lleguen a dejar otras huellas, no debemos escapar o abandonarlos sólo porque ellos también han amado y han tenido que dejar ir a esos amores.

-Peter -Strange lo acercó a él y lo abrazó, el chico no entendía bien que pasaba hasta que escuchó un quejido profundo y algo adolorido. - ¿Cuántos años tienes, niño? Eso que has dicho, fue muy sabio.

 

 

Cuando Tony Stark decidió levantarse para desayunar convencido de que tenía que alimentar al chico, se sorprendió de no encontrarlo, no había reportes de ningún tipo de actividad criminal que hubiera hecho que Peter decidiera a salir a las calles. Estaba aun en pijama y pantuflas y marcaba al celular del chico cuando el portar se abrió frente a él, dejando pasar a Peter y a Stephen. Los miró a ambos sin entender qué pasaba, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto el hecho de que el hechicero lo viera en aquellas fachas, era perfectamente obvio que tenía algunos días sin bañarse y sin arreglar su barba y su rostro.

Era cierto, la partida el hombre le había afectado porque se sumaba a una serie de decepciones que no sabía bien ya cómo manejar.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? – dijo como si fuera eso la explicación total de lo que estaba pasando. – Gracias por traerlo a casa, ahora te puedes marchar.

-Tony – la voz profunda del hechicero pareció removerlo de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo le alegraba escuchar y por el otro lado, se había llevado el maldito teléfono celular y ni siquiera había podido explicar. No lo iba a tirar, había sido el último lazo entre él y Steve, pero ahora no era más que eso, un recuerdo y era todo. Tendría que decirle todo eso y explicarle porqué razón lo quería de vuelta. Su pensamiento se cortó cuando Stephen caminó hasta él y le tendió el celular, así sin más, sin que le pidiera una explicación ni ninguna otra cosa. – Lo siento, no debí tomarlo.

-No debiste irte -le responde de inmediato a Stephen, porque eso es lo que más ha dolido, no que se enojara porque ha guardado con mucho cuidado algo de Steve. De hecho, durante los días previos ha estado pensando cómo es que se tuvo que fijar en alguien con casi el mismo nombre que su ex y le ha dado vueltas al hecho de que es gracias al hechicero que ha podido dejar de pensar en el otro hombre. Pero lo dejó, ante el primero problema dio media vuelta y abrió uno de esos portales y no tuvo ni un poco de tiempo para cruzar palabras con él. Podría estar a miles de kilómetros o en la misma ciudad, como Peter probó, pero el punto es que se marchó sin más.

-Tienes razón, no debí irme -aceptó y Tony de nuevo se sorprendió, esperaba una justificación a sus acciones, el hombre era orgulloso y ahora no se lo demostraba, su comportamiento no era lo que creía. – Actúe sin pensar, fue una tontería.

\- ¿Alguien como tú comete tonterías?  - La broma de Tony la sentía hasta necesaria, la tensión se estaba acumulando en su estómago y casi le provocaba nauseas.

-Obviamente sí, fue una tontería sólo marcharme, debí gritarte más antes de hacerlo, obligarte a que me gritaras y luego de eso, no sé, acabar en la cama.

 

La casa era grande, una mansión de multimillonario, ostentosa por no decir algo más exagerado. Peter volvía a tener hambre por lo que se quedó para poder desayunar a una hora mucho más adecuada. Pese al tamaño del lugar, creyó escucharlos y eso lo hizo sufrir escalofríos, era lo último que quería saber. Se puso sus audífonos y subió el volumen lo más que pudo sin dañarse los oídos, para evitarse un trauma emocional. Cantaba mientras metía su cuchara al cereal, pero no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta de que había llegado un mensaje a su celular.

<<Niño, ¿tienes algo que hacer? ¿Papá Stark te vigila?>>

<<Está ocupado, con Strange>>

<< ¿Lucha grecoromana? ¿Quién va ganando?>>

<<Strange>>

<< ¿Salimos o qué?>>

<<No le va a gustar nada al señor Stark>>

<<Te juro que no se van a dar cuenta>>

<<Muy gracioso Wade. Bien, te veo en media hora>>

<<Estaré esperando por ti, niño. Te aseguro que será divertido>>

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora si que necesito comentarios, si lo leyeron díganme algo, lo que sea... ¡¡Necesito saber qué piensan!!
> 
> En FB me encuentran en Nimirie.


End file.
